


Trevelyan And An Old God

by RoboFlower



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 20:30:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18763654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoboFlower/pseuds/RoboFlower
Summary: Yog-Sothoth knows the gate. Yog-Sothoth is the gate. Yog-Sothoth is the key and guardian of the gate. Past, present, future, all are one in Yog-Sothoth. No mortal in Thedas knows this more than Adrien Trevelyan.





	Trevelyan And An Old God

**Author's Note:**

> Do I hate this? Yes. Am I posting it anyway? Also yes.

Adrien Trevelyan was a sight to behold and not in a good way. His hair, dark brown, is cascading over his shoulders in unkempt strands. His skin is leathery and marked with all sorts of scars. Gaunt and almost skeletal, the Trevelyan heir was  _ certainly  _ not pleasant to look at. His appearance had hindered him all his life. Had he not been born a mage he was certain his parents would have found another way to disown him. But he took it all in stride. 

You see, when he was just a boy attending the Ostwick Circle, he found a life-changing book hidden in the floorboards of the basement. The place had been a nightmare to get into. He had slinked past Templars and other mages without the aid of magic at all, afraid of alerting them to his presence. The book was called “The Necronomicon” and originally Adrien though it to be a book on necromancy. Whilst it did later reveal some rather interesting facts about the undead arts that was far from its main focus. The book told him all sorts of secrets to the universe, and one particular secret changed his world. He discovered the existence of an old god named Yog-Sothoth. 

 

_ Yog-Sothoth knows the gate. Yog-Sothoth is the gate. Yog-Sothoth is the key and guardian of the gate. Past, present, future, all are one in Yog-Sothoth. _

 

He was fifteen when he first “contacted” the Old One. He didn’t ask for much, just that whatever information he gained from worshipping the deity wouldn’t be all too harmful to him. Trauma was one thing, madness,and death another. The arrangement worked rather well and soon Adrien found himself far surpassing his peers in terms of magical knowledge. The spells acquired from worshipping the Old One were around before the elves even dreamed of Elvhenan. So, just before his Harrowing, Adrien Trevelyan found and erased his phylactery, leaving the Ostwick Circle behind forever. 

Traveling as an apostate would have been disastrous as the Templars were already trying to look for him the old-fashioned way. Thankfully, learning to cast without a staff had been one of the first lessons he taught himself. The second was to always put his worship first and his rewards second. Living in the mountains near the northern border gave him plenty a time to reconstruct an old temple section to worship Yog-Sothoth. He was a slave in all but name, though the powers gained from his service were more than a welcome trade-off. 

When the Templars finally found his encampment, he left in a rush. He had no desire to discover what a smite would do to his powers or whether or not it would anger the deity that gave him said powers. Luckily for him, there was a rather large event going on near the Temple of Sacred Ashes, so he thought if he could blend in with the crowd well enough he could simply vanish without a trace. The journey of actually getting there was what absolutely wrecked him. Old magic took its toll on his body, the mortal, fleshy thing simply not meant for such conduits of ability without repercussions. Adrien looked much worse than he did before he began his worship. On good days, he looked like a walking corpse. On bad days, he looked infected with the Blight and had to cast a myriad of spells just to look more normal. 

Certain he’s developed arthritis when he finally gets to the Temple, he knows a gaggle of Templars are hot on his tail. So he disguises himself with several more permanent illusions and heads down to the Temple in the hopes of losing them. He does not expect to stumble upon a ritual where an old creature was trying to kill the Most Holy, nor does he expect his life ordered over. The last thing he expects was of himself after being weakened by whatever artifact had done when he tried to pick it up. He felt the power of the thing in his body, so used to channeling ancient and powerful magic, that he tried to activate by habit. He ended up in the Fade afterward (he been before, physically, but never by accident). 

 

So when he awakens in a cell surrounded by guards, a burning mark on his hand, he swears somewhere in the infinite chaos of reality, Yog-Sothoth is laughing at him. 


End file.
